someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
MusicCity.com
Hello, my name is Ashlyn, I am a twenty-two year old female and love music. My favorite kind of music genres are: Jazz, Rock&Roll, Hip-Hop, and R&B. One day, while I was searching on the internet for Jazz, I stumbled apon a website called: MusicCity.com. So, I clicked on the website and saw many different genres of music. I found a Jazz category and clicked on it. I found this jazz song called "Dark Month". It was a four-minute and thirty-four second song. Curious as to why it had such a strange name, I plugged my headphones in and clicked on the link. When I put my headphones on, I heard various instruments make loud distorted sounds. Then I heard the singer, his voice was loud and scratchy instead of smooth singing; He yelled the lyrics so loud it made my ears ring. After three-minutes and forty-one seconds, I thought the song was over; but, i was wrong. The remainder of the song was just loud bangs and screams. I threw the headphones down when i heard it. I could still hear it from the headphone speakers. When the song ended, I read a description of it. It read, "Dark Month is about The World ending, and it went on for a whole month. Then, screams and banging were asteroids and buildings falling with humans screaming in pain." I then turned off the computer and headed to bed. I woke up and went back to my computer and did some research on dark month, I didn't notice that listening the song contacts the maker of it; the creators musician name was Bultlost a artist who stalks people and hacks them threw his songs, he usually hacks into their addresses and accounts anonymously. I also saw that there was a email, I clicked on it and read it. It said, "OH GOD IS THERE ANY SURVIVERS IN THE WORLD, IF YES THEN CALL 445-309-2288!" I exit out of the email thinking it was Bultlost and looked up on my computer to look up what the song used to be made. Apparently, they were voice recordings of people who were tested to see what the world looks like when it ends; and, it made them go crazy. The jazz was on a old cd player that had a scratchy disc playing on it. I then saw a van appear outside my house. I hid in the nearest closet. I could hear mumbling voices from my closet I noticed it was Bultlosts voice. I heard mumbling outside my closet door; I accidently coughed from the dust in the closet. He heard it, and opened the closet doors. He saw me and grabbed me quick. Bultlost tied me up and threw me in his van and said, "You will be great for the next song, Bloody Clouds." He closed the van's doors and I got one of my arms loose from the ropes, and grabbed my phone. It was a good thing I had my phone in my pocket; so, I called the police. It was a number to one of the Tested subjects that escaped. He answered on the first ring and i said, "HELLO? HEY I AM IN A VAN FROM THIS KIDNAPPER HELP!" He said they will be there shortly and I waited patiently. After five minutes, I saw a team of police cars heading to the van. One of them shot one of the tires and made the car stop, they went to the back opened the door, and I jumped out of the van. They went out of the car and picked me up, they then said, "Are you alright?" I replied, "Yeah, I am just done with Jazz." They then started to arrest Bultlost and I went back home Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Music